The present invention relates to a lugging device and, more particularly, to a lugging device of a wheeled suitcase, which is operated by firstly pushing the handle downwardly.
There are many kinds of suitcases being used for conveniently carrying clothes or goods therewith, some of them have a pair of wheels disposed to an under side thereof and an extractable lugging device received in the suitcase in order to pull the suitcase by a user who needs only to pull the lugging device out. Said lugging device is designed to have a telescopical structure and when the lugging device is in an unextracted state, there is no suitable means to control the lugging device from being pulled out, that is, the only reason through which the telescopical lugging device is kept from being extracted when the suitcase is up sidedown is the frictional force between the telescopical structure. However, such an arrangement is not a reliable design because the frictional force will be reduced after the lugging device is operated a period of time.
The present invention intends to provide a lugging device of a wheeled suitcase, which has a handle which has to be pushed down first then a tube of the lugging device is pulled out from the suitcase such that mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.